Grayson Hunt
'Grayson Hunt '''is the protagonist of Bulletstorm. When Dead Echo members Grayson Hunt and Ishi Sato discover that they had been working for the wrong side, they betray their squad commander and end up being exiled to the far edges of the galaxy. Players take the role of Grayson Hunt a few years after his exile, who has since become a drunken space pirate thirsty for blood. He ends up getting involved on an interstellar crash landing in an encounter with their old squad commander. Grayson Hunt and Ishi Sato discover on the planet that they are surrounded by hordes of hostile mutants and crazed cannibalistic gangs in an abandoned paradise. They decide to work together once again to get off the planet alive and take revenge on the man who stranded them in this defiled paradise. Grayson Hunt was the leader of Dead Echo, an elite band of soldiers and the pride of General Sarrano's army. After a revelation of the true nature of the work they did for Sarrano, Gray and his team went AWOL and have since become a band of rogue pirates. Extremely cynical, resentful and harbouring a drunken disposition, Gray is pissed at the world, a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any second, which makes him both a dangerous and a skilled soldier to be reckoned with. His gun is as dry as his sarcastic wit. Gray often acts first and never thinks about the consequences. Fighting is what keeps him busy and helps him forget about what happened in the past. Gray was seen battling the Ulysses, the warship of General Sarrano before both men went down in flames. After landing on the planet Stygia, Gray is forced to find his way off the planet while, in the meantime, teaming up with some rather unusual partners. Gray was last seen in an escape pod with Trishka on his way off of Stygia. Trivia *Gray is voiced by veteran voice actor Steve Blum, known for (amongst his many roles) Oghren from Bioware's ''Dragon Age series, Grunt from Mass Effect, another Bioware series, Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop, Lt. Colonel Todo from the English dub of Code Geass, Tank Dempsey from Call of Duty: Zombies Mode, Lt. Colonel Burns from Vanquish, ''Jack Cayman from ''Madworld and Wolverine from Wolverine and the X-Men and Hulk vs. Wolverine. The character's visual design reflects the latter, as Gray shares a similar style haircut to that possessed by Wolverine. His favorite saying also happens to be "Dicktits!" *Gray began drinking to forget what Sarrano tricked him into doing. *The reason why he wants to kill Sarrano isn't for revenge, it's self-redemption for all the innocent people he was tricked into killing. Quotes *"Hey dicktits, this game ain't gonna pre-order itself!" *"That hurt's! That huurt's!" *"Get military!" *"BADOOM!" *"Here comes Butterdick Jones and his heavenly asshole machine!" *"Need to get some pads for my ass. Old gal wasn't built for that much abuse." *"Aw, c'mon! You tellin' me you don't wanna do some damage with one of those Mechatons?" *"No....Of course not. Maybe." *"That's if Pussyzilla can fit through the door!" *"I feel as though I should make a witty comment here..." *"You see the look on their faces? Run! Run! No one imagines perishing at the hands of a child's toy!" *"I named him Waggleton P. Tallylicker, but I never got the chance to tell him... He will be remembered..."﻿ *"He's my favourite robot pal! Ishi was okay but he wasn't fifty feet tall! It's a pretty cool party, come and see! You can get a robot and come killin' with me." *"Aw, now you boys done made my robot all angry style. Ga-doom!" *"Megacharged with a dozen buckets of fried chicken!" *"Look at that, all this exposure to radiation has turned our good general into a giant pussy." *"It's a murder party, starring me!" *"Son of a dick!" *"That is one big bitch!" *"Sometimes demolish is the only way through." *"Come on sweet baby! Take what I give ya, genetrash!" *"Whoa! Son of a mother - tech is wild." *"I didn't know my asscheeks had bones that could be broken." *"This thing's hangin' on by an asshair." *"I'll give you a mouthful of love, punk!" *"Killing as an art form!" *"Rise an' shine, birthday bear!" *"Take a lick of the salty taint of DOOM, you braindead biker whores!" *"The man really sinks into work." *"Sluggo's pissin' on the angels friend." *"And I predict an imminent getting the fuck outta' here!" *"What? What does that even mean? Your'e gonna kill my dick? I'll kill your dick! How 'bout that, huh?" *"Murder efficiency. I like that!" *"Cock-fucker-rimjob-piece-of-shit!" *"Plenty of murder to go around." *"You scared the dick off me!" *"And you say you intend no humour! Murder holes! Comedy gold my friend!" *"What the dick!? That is one big bitch." *Hunt: "Hey, You wanna make out? Just two gruff military hardened dudes sitting in an elevator snuggling out their woes in a totally hetero way." Ishi: "ha!" Hunt: "That's a nervous chuckle. Either your human side gets the joke or your computer side likes the way I look in these pants." Ishi: "Or a little of both perhaps." Hunt: "Hey. I'm not judgin'. I'm just a good lookin' man!" *"That uh.. fuckin' computer in your skull needs some anti-depressants." *(to General Sarrano) "General Fuckhead." *"Yeah! The dance of death, mothas!" (After skillfull killing) *"Aw hells yes!" (After skillfull killing) *"They don't teach that in boot camp. Woo Hoo!" (After skillfull killing) *"Can you believe that shit? 'Cause I do! Woo!" (After skillfull killing) *"Chunky style, right here!" (After skillful killing) *"Make double sure it ain't gettin' back up!" (After skillfull killing) *"You chumps got nuthin'!" (After skillful killing) *"You, you dirty motherfucker!" *Hunt: "You should see yourself when you do that, you look like a damn goof." Ishi: "I got the door open didn't I?" Hunt: "Well you got the door open lookin' like a damn goof." *"Hey Trishka! Another one of your boyfriends at the door!" *"Okay fine. We were all dead anyway. Dead for years now. Just needed to do this one last thing. Just had to make sure we didn't go to hell alone, General. Gonna take you... Take every last mother fucking last one of you with us. And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell... Ten fathoms deep... On the road to hell." Gallery File:Grayson_hunt.jpg|Grayson Hunt's Information File:May 2010 Game Informer.jpg|Grayson featured on a cover of Game Informer magazine File:Bulletstorm-20100614044410075.jpg|Grayson in the thick of the battle bulletstorm_wallpaper_01.jpg|Some concept art of Grayson Category:Characters Category:Quotes